


Confused Bookstore Owner Vs Snarky Dad Of Teenage Booknerd

by babynative



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bookstores, Confused Male Character, Gen, Male Friendship, Possibly Pre-Slash, Short One Shot, Snark, booknerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynative/pseuds/babynative
Summary: A bookstore owner never gets a visitor.A Dad of a teenager who is a total booknerd walks into the store.Much confusion. Much snark.





	Confused Bookstore Owner Vs Snarky Dad Of Teenage Booknerd

  
He worked at a book store. Or as his family liked to mock him about, a failing book store more like. The place was a nice, cosy wee place which was comfortably warm and had a few bean bags in the corner. Everything was surrounded by books, every shelf. His desk had a few books there, too.

So...why on earth was it failing? He was falling asleep at his desk. So bored he could barely gain the energy to open them back up and watch the door with mild fustration. Does nobody read anymore? It was a main thought the flew through and out his mind on a daily basis. He just wanted some money, thats all. Just some. Just a penny. He was desperate for anything at this point.

He was nearly asleep on his hand at the desk until he heard the bell ring. He watched with curiosity as a man, maybe mid-30s, entered and started going through books until he found the one he wanted. He came towards the desk, placed the book down.

"How much?" The man asked, somewhat dry and boring.

The book shop owner was truly dumbfounded. "What?"

The man chuckled nervously, tapping at his watch. "How much?" He repeated, as if talking to a child.

"Oh right," he mumbled, his cheeks flushing. "Not much, just two pounds."

Bright blue eyes looked at him strangely but he began to dig through his pockets. He slapped the two pounds on the desk. Then, weirdly, leant forward.

The owner of the store leaned backwards. "Are..you okay?" He didn't fuck up, right? It was only a book.

The man smirked. "Sure. Thanks for the book. Do you have anymore like this?" He gestured behind him.

"Uh," confusion overloaded his brain. "I mean, yeah, its a book store."

Until he couldn't keep it back anymore. "Why are you here?"

The man paused, his hand halfway out to reach a book. He turned towards the owner. "'Scuse me? Why am I here?"

"Yes!" The owner was on the edge of his seat, sososososososo confused. "Why? Nobody ever comes here."

"It's my daughters birthday," the man replied in that deep voice of his. "She is a book nerd. She loves J.K Rowling."

"Rrrright," he drawled, suddenly believing that he might be lying. "Just for your daughter?"

"Do you have a problem, mate?" The man shot back at him, glaring. "Yes, its just for my daughter. Her name is Aeryn. She's thirteen."

"I may have a problem!"

"...Okay?" This was the most awkward bookstore conversation he had ever had in his life.

"I am so insecure! Seriously, nobody ever comes here! Not since the opening," he breathed deeply, to calm himself. "And now you're here all of a sudden!"

"Well, mate," the man laughed, tightly. He pointed his thumb to the door. "It might have something to do with the fact that your door says closed instead of open." He came walking over to the desk, to put another book down. "It doesn't matter. I was just going to walk in here. I thought, 'if it was closed he wouldn't be here', so I just walked in."

"What the fuck," the store owner whispered underneath his breath. He looked up as two pounds was put onto the desk. "Could I call the cops on you for trespassing?" He suddenly wondered aloud.

The man laughed. "I don't know," he answered with amusement. "Enjoy the four pounds. I believe it will just feed your nonexistent pet."

"I have a cat, motherfucker!"

"And I have a faithful dog, motherfucker!"


End file.
